Making waves
by wingsofafairy
Summary: The diva division had become a mockery, something needed to be done. A once in a lifetime opportunity and the help of her godfather, would propel Alex into a world she hoped to change. Finlay, Jericho, Melina, Morrison, Matt, Christian, Jeff/OC/Edge
1. Chapter 1

"You know I think that punch bag has taken enough punishment."

Alex stopped her attack on the bag and turned to smiling face of my best friend Rob.

"It can take it, besides, it was looking at me funny." She smiled grabbing the bottle of water being offered to her.

Rob probably had a point though, She'd been working out her frustrations on the bag for a while, raining punches and kicks down on it in fast fury. Nothing like a good work out session to help deal with pent up anger, and her cheating boyfriend certainly gave her a lot of fuel. Tossing the bottle back at Rob she started her warm down, rolling her eyes at the wolf whistles her bending over garnered from a few of the other occupants of Rob's gym.

"You'd think they'd know better."

Rob shot the guys a mildly disapproving but amused look. "They do, they just like seeing if they can get a reaction."

"My knee could give them a good reaction in their crotch." She replied loud enough for them to hear.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Alex's head whipped round and her face lit up as she heard the familiar Irish lilt of her godfather.

"Dave!" Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his cheek, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy."

"Came to see how my new Diva was getting along."

"In other words developmental want to make sure that I'm not going to screw up"

"They have every faith in you. They know I wouldn't put you up for it if you weren't good." Dave Hugged Alex tightly and turned his attention to Rob, "what you say you get in the ring there Rob and let Lexi show us what she can do."

"Don't worry babe, I worked out most of my frustrations on the punch bag." Alex patted Rob on the back before winking at her godfather and entering the ring by doing a back flip over the top rope.

Dave Finlay watched his god-daughter wrestle her best friend. She was agile and strong, holding her own against the larger, more muscular man. She was a high flier, using the ropes and her gymnastic training to aid her in her fast paced assault.

Dave smiled as Alex hit a Dragonrana for the pin, Vince and Stephanie would definitely be happy with their new diva.

"So did he give you a script? What did he say? Who are you going to be fighting?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Rob as he fired a barrage of questions at her within seconds of walking into their shared flat. After she'd fought him, and gone over some moves with Dave at the Gym, her godfather had taken her out to lunch followed by a walk along Camden lock.

It was nice, they caught up with family news, chatted about the independent wrestling scene, and all things WWE. Dave had first made the suggestion to Vince that they give Alex a chance six months previous, after he'd had a rather heated discussion with her over the state of the Diva division.

_"All I'm saying is that the Divas are essentially nothing more that eye candy, sure they started out that way, but with Jacqueline, Lita, Trish, Molly Holly and Victoria things changed." Alex gave Dave a pointed look, "and you of all people should know that."_

_"Doesn't it frustrate you," Alex continued, "that we're back to stick thin girls, who parade around in their bra and panties and look like if they took a decent bump it would break them in half?"_

_"Alex."_

_"Just stating an opinion." Alex raised her hands in defence, "one that a lot of people agree with."_

_"So you think you could do better eh?" Dave said with a grin._

_"What better than Layla and Michelle? Have you seen me in the ring recently?" Alex smiled and downed her beer, okay so she was a little tipsy, and being ever so slightly cock sure, but had she been sober she wouldn't have said exactly the same thing, well perhaps not in such a big headed way._

_But underneath the slight slurring and the drunken ego, Dave could see she had a point, and much to her annoyance he would hold her to her claims the next morning._

_Alex could say with good faith that she had never hated her godfather so much as she did when she got rudely awakened by him, dragged out of her hotel room, and pushed towards a ring so that John Laurinaitis could check her out._

_Her hangover did not appreciate it. But John seemed impressed with what he saw._

Six months was a long time, especially in wrestling, but Alex soon found herself two days away from her début on Smackdown as a WWE diva. She hadn't seen a script, had no idea what they were planning on doing with her character, she didn't even know if she had a future with the E after her début. She did however know that she'd be fighting Santina Marella. Not that she was going to tell Rob that, no, she was keeping that quiet. It was just a shame she wouldn't be able to see his reaction.

"I honestly don't know Rob. All I know is that I'm going to be on Smackdown, I'll find out what I'm doing when I arrive at the O2 on Tuesday."

Rob sat himself down on the floor in front of the sofa, a pout adorning his handsome features. "You're no fun."

"and you are acting like a five year old."

"Says she, who is watching CBBC."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tuesday morning arrived, the recording would start at 7:30 but Alex was due at the Arena at 11:30, she had to meet with John and the creative team, and Marella wanted to go through some of their spots before the match.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Rob cooked her breakfast before heading out to work, with the promise that he and his mate Greg would try and get a good pop for her, from their front row seats.

Grabbing her bag, she navigated the London underground and before she knew it she was standing in front of the intimidating structure that was the O2 arena.

Dave was ready and waiting for her, and took her round to the backstage entrance, there were a few crew members milling about, but apart from that the corridors of the o2 were relatively quite. The activity within it's halls wouldn't pick up for a couple of hours at least.

It wasn't the first time that Alex had been backstage at a WWE taping, she'd spent most of her summers as a teenager touring with them, though the last time she'd been to one she'd walked the halls beside her godfather hidden underneath an oversized hoodie, hoping that no-one would notice her. Now she was a well developed 23 year old, who in a few hours was going to go out and wrestle in front of a crowd of thousands.

She almost wished that she was here just to watch the action, like she was the last time. For now however she was still hiding beneath a hoodie.

"Are you coming in with me?" Alex asked as they reached the room her meeting with creative would take place in.

"You really are nervous."

"What me? Never." Alex smiled, "okay just a little bit."

Dave pulled her close, kissing the top of her head lightly. "You'll do fine, and yes I am going in there with you, but in my professional mode."

Alex pushed her hood back and raised an eyebrow, "well that just fills me with confidence." elbowing her godfather lightly in the side, she stepped forward and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

The meeting went well, creative seemed to have a lot of faith in her, thanks in no small way to her godfather no doubt. Her future and storyline with the company all depended on how well she did tonight. And if she did well, they had a great direction for her to go in. Alex was definitely happy. She just hoped she could pull it off.

After her meeting with creative there was a non stop whirlwind of things for her to do. First up she was taken straight to the seamstresses to get her in ring gear sorted out, they'd done a fantastic job, and the outfit was just her style. She had loose fitting red trousers with black detailing sewn into them, and a chunky red and black belt. Her top was a tight red vest that bared her midriff, and cut low on her chest. Underneath that she'd be wearing a black bikini top.

She'd been told what colour scheme they'd be giving her a couple of weeks in advance, so that she'd been able to pick up some wrestling boots to match, and wear them in.

As soon as she'd got the outfit on and they were pleased with the fit she was whisked through hair and make-up, her blonde tresses, teased and coiffed into a style that looked good and she was comfortable wrestling in. Then it was straight into a room where a photographer was ready and waiting to take a few shots for the website.

It was all a bit surreal, and definitely a step up from the indie circuit.

Somewhere along the way Dave had gone off to do his own thing and Alex had been left in the capable hands of one of the show runners. She was a nice girl and helped Alex learn her way around the backstage area.

It had been a few hours since she'd first entered the building and she was itching for a cigarette. After changing back into her street clothes, she made her way to the loading bay of the arena, and settled herself down on some crates, watching technical crew milling about as she found solace in the burning tobacco.

As she sat there letting the cool breeze wash over her, her thoughts drifted to the fact that, if all went well tonight, she'd be in New York next week and then on the road, travelling with the company. She'd miss Rob, and her friends in London. But at least by going on the road she wouldn't have to deal with bumping into James, or whichever slapper he was sleeping with on any given week. He'd actually made everything easier, the only thing he'd ever done that she could be thankful for, and it hadn't even been intentional on his part. If he'd had his own way, she'd still be completely oblivious to his cheating ways, and he'd still be living off her trust fund. Bastard.

"Got a light?" Alex was drawn out of her thoughts by a soft southern drawl.

Turning her head she watched as the charismatic enigma, Jeff Hardy sat down next to her, cigarette in hand.

"Sure thing." She smiled and pulled the lighter out of her pocket, offering it to the youngest Hardy, which he took with a thanks and a smile.

He really was striking in real life. She could certainly see why he had so many female fans.

Taking back her lighter, Alex lit up another cigarette, and held her hand out, he was the first wrestler she'd seen today. And if she was going to be with the company she might as well start introducing herself. "I'm Alex by the way."

Jeff took the proffered hand, "Jeff Hardy, and you must be our new diva?" he said with a smile.

"Hopefully, if all goes to plan tonight."

"You're wrestling 'Santina' tonight?" Jeff asked using air quotes as he said the name of Anthony Carelli's in ring persona's twin sister alter ego.

Alex laughed, "yeah, and I'm pretty sure I can take her."

"Oh I don't know, she's pretty feisty."

"Does someone have a little crush?" Alex said teasingly, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Ah man, every guy on the roster is lining up to bang that hot piece of meat."

Jeff and Alex stared at each other, their faces a complete mask of seriousness. It didn't last though, as they both cracked at the same time. Their laughter filling the air.

"Alex your wanted in the arena."

The two wrestlers turned their heads, as the runner who'd been showing Alex around appeared behind them.

"I better be off then." Alex jumped off the crate and brushed her clothes down, "It was nice meeting you. Catch you around."

"Likewise, and if I don't see you before, good luck in your match."

Jeff gaze followed Alex's retreating figure as she made her way inside. The newest Smackdown diva piquing his curiosity.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After Alex had left Jeff she met up with Anthony to go over their match and to run through the script for their promo, not that Alex would have much to do in that. It was going to be a pretty short match, but they were going to make it an exciting one.

They planned a few spots, and went over them in the ring, to make absolutely sure that both of them were happy and comfortable with them.

It was daunting being in the middle of the empty arena, the thought of being in the middle of that ring later tonight with the arena full to capacity was absolutely terrifying.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alex waited outside of Teddy Longs makeshift office, her stomach a knot of nervous energy. Inside Teddy and 'Santina' had just started their promo. Which she was to interrupt as soon as she was given the signal.

Santina was on Smackdown to try and get out of her Khali kiss cam appearance at Backlash and Alex was to throw a spanner into the works.

**"You wanted to see me Mr Long?" Alex entered the office interrupting Santina mid flow.**

**"Lexi, right on time."**

**Alex was doing her best not to crack up as Santina gesticulated and pouted at her intrusion.**

**"Santina, meet Smackdown's newest Diva, Lexi. I'm scheduling you two in a match tonight. If you win, I will talk to Khali, if Lexi wins, the kiss cam goes ahead."**

**"I am Miss Wrestlemania, she is nothing."**

**"Then you have nothing to worry about. Miss Marella"**

The promo ended, and Alex and Anthony made their way to the gorilla position their match was next up.

Santina's music hit and the crowd went crazy. Anthony gave Alex a good luck kiss on the cheek before making his entrance as Santina.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Calabria, Italy. Miss Wrestlemania, Santina Marella."

Alex watched on the screen as Santina made her way to the ring, dreading what was about to come next.

"Don't worry if you get no reaction, they don't know you. You just kick Santina's ass in the ring." Jeff had appeared behind her, his words of encouragement spoken close to her ear.

Just as she was about to reply her music hit, and before she knew it she was making her way down the ramp.

"and from London, England, Lexi."

The match went by in a blur, Alex dominated at the start, before Santina got a couple of cheap shots in, seeing her moment Alex jumped up onto the top rope, before launching her Dragonrana, and getting the three count.

Cheers erupted around the arena, but Alex had a feeling it was more to do with the fact that Santina still had to do the Khali kiss cam, than it was for her. Still it gave her a buzz, and she excited the ring on a total high.

She had just had her first match on Smackdown, in her home town, and she had won. Sure she was scripted to, but she'd won none the less.

Dave was waiting for her backstage a huge grin plastered on his face. "You did good out there, Alex"

Alex hugged her godfather, "I did didn't I?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jeff waiting to go out on the ramp, giving her a smile and a thumbs up before disappearing out of sight to the biggest pop of the night.

Next week the hard work really started though. She'd made her début and now she'd make a name for herself in the WWE.


	2. Chapter 2

Next week may have been when the hard work started, but right now was time for celebrating.

After changing out of her ring gear Alex made her way to the backstage entrance where Rob was waiting for her.

"Not going to watch Trips and Randy Orton?"

"Not when I've got the WWE's finest Diva waiting backstage for me." Rob grinned and hugged Alex lifting her off the ground. "You were absolutely kick ass."

"Not bad for my first time in front of a crowd that big, but I can do better."

"You were brilliant and you know it." Rob elbowed Alex lightly in the side, "I can't wait to see it on TV, I reckon we should get the Lock to put it on the big screen."

Alex was about to shoot down Rob's idea when a shout from behind them interrupted.

"Hey Shadow!" Alex groaned, it had been six years, she'd hoped he would have forgotten, or at least not recognised her.

Rob looked at her quizzically, "Shadow?"

"Don't ask." Alex turned round trying to hide the smile that was threatening to creep over her lips, "I really hoped you wouldn't recognise me."

"How could I forget my number one fan."

Alex rolled her eyes as Adam Copeland pulled her into a hug.

"My shadow's all grown up."

"All grown up and perfectly capable of kicking your arse."

"Oooh Shadow's gone and gotten herself an attitude." Adam grinned at Alex.

"Bad habit I picked up from you and Jay, I was young and impressionable. It was bound to happen."

A cough to their left alerted them to a very amused looking Rob. "Aren't I going to get an introduction."

Alex had the grace to look embarrassed, "Sorry Rob. Rob this is Adam, Adam this is Rob."

"You two together?" Adam asked with curiosity.

"God no!"

"Absolutely not."

Alex and Rob replied at the same time, cracking up as they both realised what they'd done.

"Well good to see that you're still crazy as ever."

"Well I must have been crazy to ever fancy you." Alex pocked her tongue out and linked arms with Rob, turning away from Adam, to continue on their way to her locker room.

Adam laughed and shook his head, just wait until he told Jay. Shadow had definitely grown up, and he could already tell it was going to be fun having her around.

"Okay spill, what was the between you and Edge?" They'd barely made it into Alex's locker room, or more accurately Dave's before Rob questioned her.

"Firstly his name's Adam, and secondly nothing."

"Oh come on, you guys obviously have a history." Rob pressed on, and Alex let out a growl of frustration.

"The only history Adam and I have is that I used to follow him and Jay around when I was deluded lovesick teen, the summers my dad would let Jack and I come to work with him, something that still makes me cringe with embarrassment every time I think about it."

"You were a ring rat." Rob's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

Alex launched herself at Rob, "I most certainly was not!"

The two friends were too immersed in their tickle fight to notice that they were no longer the only occupants of the small locker room.

Dave Finlay and Jeff Hardy watched the display in front of them with equal amounts of amusement. Dave had always thought that Alex and Rob would make a great couple, it was just a shame that when they'd tried it out once it hadn't really worked.

"Are you two quite finished or am I going to have to come back in ten minutes."

Alex fell off Robs lap, landing with a thud on the floor as her godfather spoke. Which made all three men in the room burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the girl on the floor. Don't worry yourselves I'm not hurt."

Jeff was the first to move holding out his hand to Alex, which she took gratefully, at least there was one gentleman in the room.

"Thanks!" Alex brushed herself down and glared at Rob, who was still laughing.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Dave, a grin gracing his lips, before turning his attention back to Alex, and the reason he was there. "A group of us are heading over to a club called Matter, thought you'd like to join us."

Alex looked down at her attire, boyfit jeans, converse trainers and a tight fitting Doors t-shirt, all she could think was thank god they picked a club that didn't have a dress code.

"I'd love to." Alex smiled, "I haven't really met any of the other wrestlers on the roster yet, and I'm still buzzing from my match."

"Awesome, I'll go grab you and your friend here a couple of tickets and we'll head over."

Jeff smiled and with a nod to Dave bounded out of the room.

"Don't tell me you had a thing for Jeff too."

Rob stated as soon a Jeff was out of sight.

Dave chuckled and set about getting his gear together.

"For your information no I didn't. I was too busy mooning over Adam, and keeping out everyone's way. Now can we drop this. I was young and foolish, and I'd rather not remember how lovesick I was."

Rob put his hands up in defeat, "Whatever, ring rat."

"I will seriously harm you." Alex jabbed a finger towards Rob, threatening another round of tickle fight. Her attack plan however was stopped short by the reappearance of Jeff, and the three of them set out for the club.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The club was packed, and as Alex, Rob and Jeff made their way through the throng it soon became apparent that a lot of the arena crowd had made Matter their post show destination. Jeff was shaking hands left right and center and stopping to pose for a photographs every few steps. Much to her surprise a few people recognised her and she joined Jeff in posing for photos and shaking people's hands.

Eventually they made it to the VIP section that the wrestlers had claimed for the night, much to Alex's relief.

Grabbing a beer at the private bar Alex made herself comfy on one of the plush sofas next to Jeff, and was soon introduced around.

Her and John Hennigan immediately hit it off, probably due to the fact that she was wearing a doors t-shirt, he was a funny guy, and they were soon immersed in a conversation about music. They were soon joined by Melina, one of the Divas Alex had been most eager to meet.

She was one of the few divas, who in Alex's opinion actually had some skill in the ring, skill that Alex hoped she'd be able to test some time.

As she settled into comfortable conversation with Jeff, John and Melina, the VIP room started to fill up some more, introductions were made, drinks were drunk and a party atmosphere kicked off.

Alex was deep in discussion with Melina about the diva division, when she heard her nickname being exclaimed the other side of the room.

Looking up she couldn't help but smile as she saw Jay and Adam coming towards her.

"You were right man, our little Shadow really has grown up. Come here you." Jay grinned and pulled Alex into a hug, "It's been too long Shadow, we were missing you."

"You know I really don't like that nickname."

"Nice to see you too." Jay attempted his best affronted look, but couldn't exactly pull it off very well.

"You guys really haven't changed at all have you?" Alex smiled, grabbing an offered beer.

"Probably not." Adam said honestly, "but you certainly have."

Alex rolled her eyes, there was a time when a leer like that from Adam would have turned her legs to jelly, now it didn't quite have the same effect. Almost but not quite.

After untangling herself from the terrible twosome, Alex made her way out to the smoking area, it was getting a little too hot inside the club and she was dying for a cigarette.

The smoking area was bustling with people, but Alex soon found herself a table to rest her drink.

It was an unusually warm night for April, but Alex shivered as the cool breeze from the Thames, whipped up around her. Stupid smoking ban, she really should have brought a jacket.

Alex laughed to herself as she thought about her day. She still couldn't quite believe that she was now a WWE diva. She just hoped that she could do a good job of it.

"Nice match tonight."

Alex almost dropped her glass as the familiar voice spoke close to her ear. What the hell was he doing here?

Taking a couple of seconds to compose herself, Alex turned round. "I'd say thank you, but I swore I'd never have anything nice to say to you again."

"Aww come on babe, don't be so hostile, I was trying to be nice." James reached forward, his fingers running lightly over her arm.

"Don't touch me." Alex pulled away, her eyes full of fire. "We're through James, I thought I'd made that clear. Obviously I wasn't clear enough."

"This guy bothering you?" Jeff appeared by her side.

"He was just leaving, weren't you James?"

"Whatever." James picked up his glass, and leaned towards Alex, "I'll see you around." and with that he was gone, working his way through the crowd, and out of sight.

Alex released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and turned to Jeff, "thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You looked like you could do with it. Ex boyfriend?"

Alex nodded and downed her drink, before lighting up another cigarette and offering one to Jeff.

"He's been hanging round like a bad smell. I just can't wait till I'm in the states and away from that cretin." Alex shook her head, "and I only just met you today, you really don't need to know about my disastrous love life."

"If you can't tell your friends, who can you tell?" Jeff smiled, putting an arm round Alex's shoulder.

"You may regret saying that." Alex laughed sombrely, as she put her arm around Jeff's waist. "Now let's get back to the others, I could really do with another drink."

"James is here." Alex downed her fourth shot and turned to Rob, finally letting him know the reason for her sudden mood change.

"What did he say?"

"He was at the show tonight, told me I'd had a nice match." Alex picked up another shot and downed it.

"That slime ball, what the hell was he doing there?"

"We were still together when my appearance was arranged, the bastard was probably expecting to see me fall flat on my face." downing another shot Alex spun round on her chair, surveying the VIP area, "I want to dance."

"You're drunk." Rob stated beside her.

"I don't care and I wasn't asking for permission." At that moment, Adam walked towards them, heading to the bar to get another drink. But Alex Jumped off the bar stool, and intercepted him.

"Fancy a dance?"

"With my Shadow? Always." Adam grinned and laughed as Alex dragged him out of the VIP area. Neither noticing the concerned look being directed their way by Rob, or the the way that Jeff's gaze followed them.

They'd made it down one flight of stairs, when Alex came to an abrupt halt. Blocking the stairs down to the dance floor was James practically shagging a scantily clad girl up against a wall.

That was the straw that broke the camels back, Alex took one look at the sight in front of them, and dashed into the nearby toilets, tears running down her cheeks.

Adam followed her in, and pulled her into his arms, her sobs echoing round the now empty toilets.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked softly, kissing the top of her head.

Alex pulled away, turning slightly away from Adam, "He's my bastard ex."

"You shouldn't let a jerk like that get to you."

"I can't help it. We were together for four years. It's hard to just let that go."

"It'll get easier."

"You could make it easier." Alex looked up at Adam her eyes wide and pleading, as he ran a tender hand through her hair.

Adam brought his hand down and cupped Alex's cheek, "you're drunk, we both are. Nothing good could come of..."

Adam was cut off as Alex's lips crashed against his.

Of all the times she'd imagined kissing Adam Copeland when she was younger, and it was a lot, she'd never once imagined it would be like this. Drunkenly heavy handed, in a unisex toilet, definitely hadn't been one of her fantasy scenarios.

Adam's free hand had found itself on Alex's waist and he pulled their bodies flush together. The intensity of their kiss increasing as their bodies rubbed against each other. The air was thick with arousal, and as Alex was about to unzip Adam's trousers and really get things going, her stomach lurched.

Breaking the kiss with lightening speed, she managed to make it into the nearest cubicle before her stomach emptied itself of all it's contents. She'd really had too much to drink.

As she knelt over the toilet, retching, she felt a comforting hand drawing circles on her back, and was vaguely aware of her hair being held out of the way.

She'd been seconds away from having a dirty shag in a club toilet with her teenage crush, and now she was slumped over a toilet bowl. She really hadn't envisioned the night going this way.

"I'm sorry." Alex slumped against the side of the cubicle, a ball of tissue paper scrunched up in her hand, looking up at Adam forlorn.

"Don't be. It saved us from doing something you'd probably have regretted in the morning."

"I.." Alex tried to interrupt.

"You were angry and upset, and neither of us were really in the position to make an informed decision. You'd have regretted it."

"Says you."

"Says me." Adam smiled sadly, "now come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Helping Alex up, Adam led her over to the sinks, holding her hair back for her as she splashed water over her face.

"Great first impression I made, god I'm so stupid."

"No ones going to hold it against you, we all get a little too drunk sometimes, and you had a very good reason for it. Besides no one else needs to know what went on in here." Adam pulled Alex into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we've got to. Wouldn't want to be giving them any ideas would we?" Adam pulled away from Alex, a smile on his face.

"Rob is going to be hell when he gets me alone. Me and you alone for an extended period of time, his mind will be racing."

They made their way back to the VIP area with little hassle along the way, and as soon as they entered the area, all eyes were on them.

Rob was immediately at Alex's side, and after a quiet word with Adam was soon filled in on what had happened, with certain aspects left out, and before she knew it, Rob had his arm around her waist and they were making their way out of the club.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alex's head was thumping the next morning when she woke up, her whole body ached and she felt decidedly queasy. If only heavy drinking could come without the hangover. Or the stupidity. She scrunched her eyes together as she remembered what had happened between her and Adam. Crap!

Reaching out of her duvet cocoon, Alex grabbed her phone off her bedside table, stabbing at it with her eyes half closed, trying to get the time up.

She had six new messages, blinking up at her. Scrolling through them, she smiled as she saw she had messages from Jeff, Adam, Jay and Melina. All of them hoping that she wasn't too hungover, and asking if she was okay.

One was from her Dad, he was excited to see Smackdown when it aired on Friday, and that he was looking forward to seeing her when she touched down in the states.

The sixth was from James.

_Sender: James_

_Sent 00:24_

_Ring rat slut!_

How much had he seen last night? Had he seen anything last night?

With a growl of frustration, Alex through her phone on the floor, and buried herself deeper under her covers.

Tomorrow she'd be getting on a flight to New York, away from James. That bastard could go fuck himself as far as she was concerned. She had a new job now, and a new life, she wasn't going to let that prick affect her.


End file.
